Born of Two Worlds
by alexandriapotter2
Summary: A dark winter night... a vampire woman and a lycan man together... forced to tear apart for their twin daughters' sakes. What will become of them all? Now updated to chapter one. More will come. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Born of Two Worlds: An Underworld FanFic

~*Prologue*~

"Lucia my love we do not have time!" a deep husky voice sounded through the night air, barely heard over the sounds of pounding paw and hoof beats as they scraped across the icy grass of the surrounding forest. An older man, reaching four inches past six feet stands behind a tree holding a bundle of blankets close to his broad chest. Beside him was a young woman, her beautiful face filled with anguish as she gazes upon him, a collection of blankets also resting securely to her bosom within her arms. "Morgrin my love are you certain there is no other way?" she cries, her vibrant blue eyes meeting the amber orbs of her lover, golden hair flowing quickly around her face as the wind lashes around them sending a flurry of snow over them.

Morgrin glanced at her, his eyes narrowed but mirroring her own sorrow as he shakes his head, reaching behind his head to remove the ribbon holding back his hair letting the silver locks fall loosely around his striking angular face. "Yes…" he whispers in a grave tone, gently moving his finger tips along Lucia's jaw. "We have to separate… it will be harder for them to find the girls that way…" His lover gave off a small cry bringing the mass of blankets closer to her. "But… They will kill you…," she murmurs softly. "They will not stop until they take you both out…" Morgrin moves closer to her caressing her cheek lightly before brushing his lips over hers in a loving kiss. Lucia could not resist and she kissed him back opening her mouth passionately to him as the kiss deepens. They broke apart slowly after a moment gaping deeply into each other's eyes before Morgrin broke the silence.

"I am sorry my love… but we have no choice… Our kinds, the death dealers and the Lycan were never destined to combine… Both Selena and Margravine are in serious danger… We must both take one and flee raise them as we would our own kind… and they are never to know the truth if we can avoid it… Your people… and mine… must never locate them…" A shrill howl echo's through the area causing both of them to look up fear spread across their faces and Morgrin pulls away quickly. Lucia tries to move back to him but he held up his hand to keep her back, slowly his shape began to shift, bones cracking and reforming his mouth extending into a muzzle and he growls in slight ache as the change reaches completion, leaving him as a Lycan, a werewolf. He crouches slowly upon his knees moving his arms back to tie the blankets around his back, a stunning baby girl resting within them. The divine vampiress slowly moves to his side her hand lightly running against the top of his head looking at him in sadness before lightly kissing his muzzle. "Be careful… my love…" she whispers, standing slowly and she moves quickly through the trees as the howls grow louder disappearing swiftly. The wolf looks around wildly his eyes flashing a bit before doing the same the two lovers disappearing from each other.

Until they meet again…


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout my life father always told me that being different was a good thing and to be proud. In my younger years I always believed him, hanging on my father's every word as all little girls do. However, now sixteen years of age, I begin to long for something new. My world that consists of changing from human to the form of a large wolf gets a bit old after a while. Especially since now, I am within mating age. Everything is the same old thing… courtship after courtship until I cannot stand it anymore. Father says he wants the best for me, but if he really did, he would not try to force me to find a mate. He is a stubborn old wolf so that will never happen no matter how much I beg.

The snow fell upon the ground softly, leaving a thick blanket of it behind. I stood motionless within a large field that my people often used as a training ground, my head tilted downward while my long flaxen auburn hair whipped around my slim oval shaped face, tawny-green orbs glowing out beneath it. Silence filled the air as I waited, my hands clutched to fists at my sides in anticipation, listening intently for any sound of movement.

Then they struck, five large wolf-like forms thrusting at me from different points attempting to surprise me, but I was too quick. As they came at me I sprang into action moving swiftly to knock them all down pitching them within the surrounding snow banks and subterranean undergrowth. The soles of my boots planted firmly but gracefully upon the frosty surface, my upper body still within a defensive crouch in case of an ambush attack. Seeing there was none I straightened my posture standing tall among my defeated opponents as they slowly recovered.

"Damn Selena, you got us all again!" a whiny voice cried from my left, a young man stepping out from the snow brushing the remnants of the flurry from his bare pastel skin. His face with full but very defined in his prominent chin and high cheek bones, scarlet locks falling framing it but rested no further than his the small of his back in slight waves. I turned to face him, his gray blue eyes meeting mine quickly as he walks to my side in haste. I growl at him in loathing, stepping away from him "Grow up Chan, I never find whining attractive." Despite my spiteful snarl, his chuckle sent chills up my spine, my breath catching slightly in my throat but I continued to glower at him. "Still the feisty bitch are we? I love that…" He whispered to me, lightly brushing the hair from my cheek placing it behind my ear causing my muscles to tense a bit.

Four resentful growls harmonize around us, as the remaining group joined us, their eyes flashing irritably upon Chan. "Back off _Chandranath_," one barked, his curled blonde hair falling down his back a few resting over his blue gold orbs, his lovely face creased into a perturbed scowl. "You can't have her to yourself you know. That isn't how we work." Chan let off another booming chuckle moving over to the other man slowly his arms crossing over his chest. "Oh is that right Argharna? Then why don't you… MAKE me…?" his hand forms into a slight fist and he knocks the other back with an extremely forceful blow to the chest, the others snapping their jaws moving closer to him. Argharna gives off a loud roar of rage moving towards Chan, ready to strike, but stops as a smaller male pushes him back slightly gazing down at him in disbelief. "What are you doing, Randon??" He yells, his eyes flashing at him angrily his fangs jetting out.

The Third male shakes his head, his brunette hair falling over one of his eyes sitting just below his shoulders. Though he was small, his body was as muscular as the lot of them. "We mustn't fight like this." He pleaded, his green-gold eyes glowing upon his fellow male. Argharna looks at him, glancing up at Chan quickly with a glare then looks back down upon Randon then sighs standing down. "Fine…' he grumbled turning away with a huff as he combs a hand through his hair. Randon was always the one out of the group to try to keep the peace, although he was the most trained. It was quite ironic actually. Sometimes I would find myself laughing about it. However, today is not a laughing day.

I turned quickly my hair fanning out with my body's movement as my concave orbs met with those of the final two. Both of them were about the same height, brunette hair protruding from their heads. The only difference was length, one running down to his shoulder blades, the other simply to his shoulders. "So Ulmar, Savan… You two don't want to fight either?" I said, my tone still firm, causing them both to flinch slightly. Ulmar, the one with more extended hair spoke first standing straight as he looked me in the eye. "It would not be right to make a challenge now. No matter how much we all want you; we will not step out of line." After staring at him for a moment, a smile spread across my face. "Now THAT is what I like to hear." My voice rang, turning to the others. "I mean seriously Chan, Argharna you two are practically best friends. Why are you letting a girl come between you?" The two men gaze at each other for a instant then they quickly snap their neck turning their faces away their arms crossed over their chests, neither of them wanting to apologize.

I sighed shaking my head and brought my hair up into a ponytail tying it back with a leather band. "Come on you weirdoes. Let's head back." I started walking, rolling my eyes at the sound of bickering behind me, all of them arguing over who would get to walk beside me. Though it was surely annoying as all hell… I could not help but smile.


End file.
